Dicing with Death Episode 168
Halvar Recap Day 15 Halvar is now fully healed after a week of resting in wilderness 20 miles north of Bobstown. Halvar ready to fulfil oaths against the Goblins. Halvar walks south and arrives at the road some miles west of Bobsstown. Halvar hides off the road and hears voices to the west. Halvar waits 15 minutes and the voices don't get closer or further away. Halvar sneaks in that direction. Over a hill, on the road, Halvar spots a wagon tilted at an odd angle. Around the wagon are 5 humans. Halvar spies and sees the wagon is being repaired. Halvar sees bags of grain. Halvar isn't interested in grain or these weak people. Halvar creeps away, covering his tracks. Halvar travels back to the Goblin Waterfall. Halvar sneaks inside the Waterfall Cave. Halvar spots 4 goblins above on a ledge. Halvar climbs up a ledge to the Goblins above and attacks. Goblins flee away from Halvar. Halvar leaps to other ledge and goes down passage. Halvar finds 3 more Goblins and kills 2 of them. Halvar chases after the third Goblin into a new group of 4 goblins. Halvar spots a larger goblin in the group. Maybe a worthy opponent for Halvar? The small goblins try to catch Halvar in a net. Halvar eventually gets snagged in the net, but a goblin is killed in the process. Halvar gets poisoned with a poisoned blade. Halvar kills another goblin while still inside the net. Halvar is criticaled by a Goblin Scimitar for 6 damage, hamstringing Halvar. Halvar takes out the last Goblin holding the Net and escapes from the net. Halvar contronts the large Goblin in common. Halvar is criticaled again. Halvar is down to 3 HP. Halvar executes the last 2 normal goblins. The Goblin Chief flees from Halvar. Halvar chases the Goblin Chief but the Goblin escapes. Halvar, nearly dead and out of frenzy, rests in a hidden spot. Halvar slips unconscious from the bleeding from his wounds. He loses 1 Constitution permanently. His max HP is now 22 from 24. Day 17 Halvar as a dream where he chases after a Golden Boar but Halvar cannot catch it. After some time Halvar wakes up. Halvar sees the dead goblin bodies are gone. Halvar still feels week and hides in a bush and rests. Day 18 Halvar wakes and searches for the exit to the goblin cave. He arrives back at the pool of water inside the Goblin Cave and sips on the water. Halvar rests for 3 days. Day 20 by Matthew Burger ]] Halvar finishes resting. Halvar searches for tracks and finds none. Halvar wonders if the Goblins were ever real. Halvar works out it must be magic that hides their tracks. Halvar leaves the Goblin Waterfall Cave, but it is twilight. Halvar finds some wolf tracks and follows them. Halvar sees the ground is covered with ash. Halvar finds a 6-legged white wolf drinking from a pool at the base of the waterfall. The white wolf spots Halvar and runs. Halvar follows after the white wolf, but the wolf escapes. Halvar looks up to the sky and sees brilliant green lights in the sky. Halvar finds the Wolf's tracks and follows them. Halvar realises after many hours that the sun hasn't risen and it is still twilight. Halvar journeys deeper into the woods and comes across giant gemstones. Halvar gnaws on the gemstone and a elf spots him. The elf berates Halvar in Common for trying to eat the gemstones. Halvar says he is trying to find the wolf. The elf asks Halvar what he will do with the wolf. Halvar does not know. The elf gives his Elven name, but Halvar doesn't understand. The elf gives the name of Slithis. Halvar shakes hands with the Elf, Sithis. Sithis indicates to Halvar the direction the wolf has gone. Halvar resumes the hunt after thanking Slithis. Day 21 Halvar chases after the wolf and hims himself back at the pool at the base of the waterwall. The White Wolf is resting again in the same spot again. Halvar sneaks up on the wolf again. Halvar howls at the sky. The howl perturbs the White Wolf. Halvar tries playing dead. The White Wolf sees though the deception. Halvar tries to grapple the wolf, but the White Wolf again flees. Halvar begins to call the wolf Doran. The Wolf flees into the Goblin Cave. Halvar corners the fold. Halvar thins the wolf the wolf runs so much, she has to be named Doran twice, Doran Doran. Halvar tries talking with the wolf, but she doesn't respond. Halvar goes to tackle the White Wolf, but it slips past Halvar. Halvar goes back to trying to track the wolf. Halvar finds the wolf has slipped into a small passageway. Halvar cuts himself deeply to cover himself with blood so he can slip though the tight passageways. Experience Oath Fulfilled: Clear out the Goblin Cave (1000 exp) 390 exp for kills Halvar levels up to level 2 (2765 exp total) *From 22 Max HP to 33 Max HP *Hit Bonus from 0 to +1 *Favored Terrain - Woodlands Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Halvar Episodes